


Until You're There

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Phasma - Delilah S. Dawson
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Post-Phasma novel, Safeword Use, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Vi and Cardinal try a bit of interrogation roleplay. It doesn't go well.





	Until You're There

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober day eight prompt "roleplay."
> 
> Maybe a bit of background before you're thrown into this: Assume Cardinal lived, he and Vi eventually made their way back to the Resistance, worked through the Obvious Issues in how they met as torturer/torturee, then got together and have been for a bit.

The interrogation rig is a makeshift one, but it's still uncomfortable. Cardinal hasn't been strapped into it for that long (though he's lost track of exactly how long it's been), but his feet and legs are already starting to go numb. His neck is sore. And, though he keeps clenching them to make it stop, his hands are shaking. _Stop it_ , he commands himself. _This isn't like that. No one is actually going to hurt you._ But they don't stop. Every time he blinks, there are imagines behind his eyes. Other people, strapped into other rigs not so different from this one. Scenes of blood and burns and bile. Scenes that evoke strong feelings in him – feelings quite different from the ones he's supposed to be having.

The door slams open, and he instinctively jerks in the restraints. It's just Vi, though, of course it is. She surveys him dispassionately, and the fact that she's wearing a First Order officer's uniform makes his heart squeeze unpleasantly. Where did she get that?

“Prisoner,” she says coolly, walking forward. She rakes her eyes over him, and it makes him feel naked. Well, truth be told, he _is_ naked, but this feeling isn't one he likes. He's supposed to like it.

“Vi...” His voices comes out soft, a bit whiny. He hates it.

She lifts an eyebrow. “You know my name. That's interesting.” She makes a circuit around the rig, observing his restraints, and when she's back in front of him, she takes in his bare form again with a wicked little grin. “All prepared for me, are you?” She reaches for his cock, still mostly soft against his thigh, and his instinct is to stop her, but of course his hands are tied.

“Don't be shy,” she purrs, stroking him, lightly at first. It should work. Vi is beautiful, Vi is amazing, Vi is intimidating – Vi is _scary._

His body stays stubbornly soft, and she meets his eyes, a crease of confusion between hers, and he feels heat on the back of his neck, embarrassment. This was supposed to work. This was supposed to be hot, they were both supposed to enjot it.

“Not going to go down so easy, are we?” Vi draws a smirk onto her face, sharp and vicious. “Well, how about this?” She makes to go down to her knees, and Cardinal can't anymore.

“No. Vi, please-”

“No?” She looks up at him, one eyebrow canted, on the knife's edge between the role she's taken on and her real self.

Cardinal's mind trips over itself as he tries to remember what they'd discussed before starting this. His arms tug jerkily at the restraints even though he knows it's useless. And, there, finally the one thing he wasn't supposed to forget.

“Red!”

The intense look falls away from Vi's face immediately as she stands and efficiently begins to disengage the straps. As soon as he can, Cardinal stumbles forward, away from the device, and Vi catches him in her arms.

“I'm sorry,” he mutters, letting himself melt into her, as much as he hates the way it shows his weakness. “I'm sorry. I couldn't-”

“Shh. It's all right.” Her hands rub up and down his back, warm and soothing, an exact counterpoint to the cold metal he'd been trapped up against just a moment before. “What happened? Take your time if you need to.”

He breathes against her for long moments, willing himself to stop shaking. Willing the cutting irony to go away: how many times had he _actually_ tortured people – including her – and then he couldn't even stand in the damn rig while a beautiful woman touched him. “I don't know,” he admits finally. “It was too much. I thought it would be fine, but...”

“Sometimes you don't know how something will really go until you're there.” Vi draws him back gently, looks into his eyes. “It's all right. Now we know this doesn't work, and we don't do it again.”

“I'm sorry,” he blurts once more. “I know you wanted this, and I-”

“This was supposed to be something we both wanted.” She skewers him with a look, sharp but not like before – this is the one that means she's annoyed at how little he cares for himself. The look that annoys him but deep down makes him feel an embarrassing sort of warmth.

“I was curious, too,” he admits, “but it wasn't like I thought.”

“We'll talk more about it later. What do you need right now, Emergency Brake?”

He smiles a little at the nickname. “Some clothes, maybe? Or a blanket?”

She steps away to get one, and he shivers, but a moment later, she's back, wrapping him in softness and warmth. “Sit down,” she says gently, and leads him to the other side of the room, guides him down onto her bed. “Try to relax.”

He hates himself for the instinct, but tells himself it's okay to do here, with her: he lays his head on Vi's shoulder and lets his eyes droop closed. He feels so tired suddenly.

“I'm sorry, dear heart,” she says softly, her arm tightening fractionally around him as she drops a kiss to his sweaty hair. “I never wanted to hurt you. I swear I won't do it again, as long as I can help it.”

He nods sleepily. Even as he's drifting, he knows he can't stay here. He'll at least have to move and lay down on the bed if he really wants to sleep, but for now, he's comfortable again. He lets himself drowse against her, feeling safe and cared for.


End file.
